changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Storybook
Welcome to The Great Storybook, the Changeling Wiki's list of literature relating to or featuring Changelings. Most of these were written by individuals over at the now defunct Moonlit Trod, a Changeling fansite that went down somewhere between 2002-2005 (the jury is out on that since the forum there talks of taking it down in 2002, whereas the Wayback Machine has captures dating to as late as 2005), but I digress. All of the stories on the wiki are copyright of their original owners and are posted here with the intention of keeping them in existence, nothing more. I claim ownership only over the stories I wrote (will mark with a *). The stories are listed in alphabetical order, with no real concern to date of publication. Story List All the Tabloids And the Beast Attending Courts Autumn's Dirge The Bedtime Story The Belfast Child **Book One, Part I **Book One, Part II **Book One, Part III **Book One, Part IV **Book One, Part V **Interlude I **Prologue **Book Two, Part I **Book Two, Part II **Book Two, Part III **Book Two, Part IV **Book Two, Part V **Interlude II **Interlude III **Book Three, Part I **Book Three, Part II **Book Three, Part III **Book Three, Part IV **Book Three, Part V The Boggan's Tale The Boogeyman Burdens: A Tale of the Accordance War Burning Rivers and Iron Knives Calum's Punishment - A Nocker's Tribulations Calum's Quest - A Nocker's Adventure The Changeling Change and Chrysalis The Chrysalis of a Sluagh Confessions Curious Stevie Date with Destiny Declarations The Dauntain's Glade David's Revenge Diary of a Redcap Downtime Dream Dances You May Not Have Thought Of Electricity Encyclopedia Brown, Boy Detective The End of the Dream Enigma Et in Arcadia Ego, A Meditation on Faerie Faerie v Fairy The Fairies The Fairy Nurse Fiona in the Whole Wide World Goat of Mendes: Birth of a Dauntain The Gray Walker and the Unicorn: or How the Scathach Acquired Their Boon How the Princess Got Her Sword I to My Perils **Part I **Part II Information Comics* *Part I - Character Creation *Part II - Gameplay Basics *Part III - Glamour and Banality Explained inspiration/expiration Just a Dream Justinus Looking Through the Mirror Longing for Lost Love Love Circle The Mask of Gray Death Melitha **Chrysalis **Fosterage **Changes Mistypaw's Tale **Part I **Part II Mistypaw's Poetry A Moonlit Night **Prelude **Chapter One **Chapter Two **Chapter Three **Chapter Four **Chapter Five The Muse's Song Offshore #173 One of History's Favourite Shortcuts **Part I **Part II **Part III **Part IV **Part V **Part VI **Part VII **Part VIII **Part IX **Part X **Part XI **Part XII **Part XIII **Part XIV Pair of Conundrums Pranksgiving Day Remembering 10:38 Roads The Saining of the Sluagh Scarborough Faire Second Chance Seraphim - The Chrysalis of a Sidhe Serendipity She Dreamed of New Orleans; or For the Love of Redcaps Sir Mikel Thunderfist A Sluagh Story* The Smell of Leaves Song of Sixpence Stolen Child Tales Around the Balefire Taliesin Transcribed from a Dream Truth: A Hero's Descent Truth and Obsession Truth and Visions Truly Dancing Untitled (Or, The Story of a Family)* Veronica Void Why the Scathach Wear No Colours Wolf in the Fold **Wolf in the Fold, Segment One **Wolf in the Fold, Segment Two **Wolf in the Fold, Segment Three Wolf Penned In **Wolf Penned In, Part One **Wolf Penned In, Part Two **Wolf Penned In, Part Three **Wolf Penned In, Part Four **Wolf Penned In, Part Five **Wolf Penned In, Part Six **Wolf Penned In, Part Seven **Wolf Penned In, Part Eight **Wolf Penned In, Part Nine **Wolf Penned In, Part Ten **Wolf Penned In, Part Eleven **Wolf Penned In, Part Twelve Young Travelers